


December

by Theforeverbattles



Series: When Winter Turns To Spring [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Advisors, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Flirting, Best Friends, Children of Characters, Chronic Illness, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kisses, Flirting, Forced Marriage, Gay Panic, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, King minho, Lots of it, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), but like not really, councilmen, idk what else to tag, mentions of abuse, minor homophobia, royal au, running a country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “When I do get married it won’t be to a queen I’ve stated that much before.” He shifts in his seat and crosses his legs. “When I marry is on my terms just as who I marry will be. The kingdom is perfectly fine with me as their ruler and has been for the last ten years.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: When Winter Turns To Spring [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048795
Comments: 46
Kudos: 371





	December

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH y'all peer pressured my into writing this AU AND HOLY FUCK I'M IN LOVE!!!! You guys do not understand how much I LOVE royal aus and shit like this so I literally have been writing none stop for the past two days. I really hope you guys like this!!

“It’s something to consider your highness.” 

“It would benefit the kingdom to have a queen.”

“It also would solve the heirs problem, your highness.” 

Minho looks up at his advisors, keeping from rolling his eyes. If they bring up marriage one more time this week he’s going to scream. 

His eyes shift to Chan who can feel him silently boiling at the head of the table. 

“I think his highness will marry when he wants to, and we shouldn’t push it until then.” Chan states so Min doesn’t have to. 

“You’re already twenty five your highness, it’s unheard of to still be unwed. The only reason it’s gone on this long is because you’re a man.” An older council member pipes up. He’s one of the few leftover members his mother forced him to carry over from her council. Samuel, a foreigner too on top of everything else, although he’s one of his mother’s closest friends. 

“Considering I took the crown at fifteen I’d say my marriage not being rushed is a valid thing.” He finally clears his throat to speak. 

Everyone’s eyes are already on him before he even says a word. But now that he’s talking they’re hyper focused. 

“That was ten years ago your highness, the kingdom is getting restless from the lack of a Queen.” Henry, another grandfathered in council member, speaks. 

Min laughs, “when I do get married it won’t be to a queen I’ve stated that much before.” He shifts in his seat and crosses his legs. “When I marry is on my terms just as who I marry will be. The kingdom is perfectly fine with me as their ruler and has been for the last ten years.” 

“How will you produce heirs if you intend on marrying a man?” Samuel snaps. He always seems to have a sort of entitlement when talking to Minho despite him being the king. Min is positive it’s because he’s his mother’s friend. 

“There’s plenty of children that need homes in orphanages.” 

“You can not  _ adopt _ you’re a king-“ 

“ _ I  _ can do as I please Samuel, I’m king, watch your tone.” Minho cuts him off, sending a sickenly sweet smile in his direction too. 

This shuts the elderly man up, an obvious look of irritation crossing over his features. 

“Now, if all this talk of marriage is done can we invite the rest of the council in for the official meeting?” Min looks to the rest of them and they nod, he signals to the guards to allow the rest of the members inside the meeting chamber. 

This is how meetings go twice a week, his advisors force him into a pre-council meeting to talk about his  _ personal  _ matters. Then after they’ve tortured him the rest of his council is allowed in. 

It’s both his least favorite time but also the time he’s looking forward to most. And that’s solely because he gets to stare at Han Jisung for hours. 

Han Jisung. Absolutely stunning noblemen, his favorite person in the whole world. Not only is he beautiful to look at, but he’s smart, and so kind. He also is one of the most skilled fighters Min has ever seen, he could easily outrank some of his leading officers if he wanted to. 

As of recently Jisung hasn’t been attending council which is very unlike him. He’s sent a letter though explaining they were having family troubles at his castle that he needed to take care of. 

However today, he’s back. Minho refrains from smiling at the sight of the younger man. Knowing he needs to keep himself in check. But he can’t help himself as his eyes travel down his form, taking in his entire body. 

He bites his lip, what he would do to see his perfect little body under him. 

While ogling at him he notices a few other things, a scratch running down the length of his throat. Disappearing under his cloak and jacket. His tunic is already high up on his neck, which tells Minho he’s hiding more under his clothing. 

A slight rage flashes through him at the thought of someone hurting him. 

“Your highness.” Jisung bows low with the other members before sitting down in their chairs. 

Min merely nods, forcing his eyes off of the pretty man in front of him. 

“Thank you for coming all this way during the dark winter. I know the journey is not a short one for some of you.” He starts, looking at each and every person. 

“Given that this meeting is only a few hours I’ve arranged for all of you to have quarters here so we can hold a meeting tomorrow and wait for the storm to pass.” 

There’s a course of thank you, your highnesses and he nods to them, “now whoever wishes to start may.” 

He sits back in his chair, hands on the arms of the seat legs crossed in front of him. He’s going to drown most of this meeting out; he knows that already. 

Whatever they talk about is mainly for Chan to take care of anyway. If he has to handle every unrest in the kingdom nothing else would get done. 

Minho nods and hums every so often, forcing himself to keep his posture straight. 

Around the first hour mark he finally perks up again, only because Jisung is speaking. 

“Taxing items that aren’t needed as much is one thing, but food shouldn’t be.” He states firmly. 

“The kingdom needs more income, the best option is to tax the people that live here.” Samuel argues back. 

Of course it’s him. 

“That’s fine but tax the people that can afford it first.” Jisung counters. “We’ve already been through taxes before.” 

“And who is that?” 

“Us, the rich, the people that aren’t starving.” 

Half of the council nods in agreement while the rest scoff. 

“Why should we? We’ve worked for our positions and our money.” Henry snaps. 

Minho laughs, “and the people below you haven’t? Just because we’re the people with the money does not make us any better than the people considered peasants. That kind of thinking you have is how people turn on monarchs.” 

There’s a silence, “if you want to increase income and profit for the kingdom then expand your farms and other businesses. I know almost all of you travel to different kingdoms frequently, you're more than capable of setting up trade.” 

Chan writes down his words quickly, “I think it would also benefit us to spread our jewelry to other kingdoms as well. Our mining is up increasingly.” The advisor states. 

Min nods, “if a tax on the people is needed it would be made on the wealthiest first. Considering we’ve never had to skip meals due to previous taxation laws.” 

“Your highness when we had the old taxation laws the kingdom prospered the most.” Henry argues. 

“No, the kingdom had people dying in the streets, the only people prospering were those with wealth already established. When I took the throne I promised the people nothing like would happen again.” Minho snaps, his eyes stay locked on the old man, daring him to say another word. 

When nobody speaks, Chan clears his throat, “it’s about time for lunch, why don’t we break for a bit?” 

“A wonderful idea.” Minho nods and pushes his chair out instantly. He’s so over this meeting. 

He stands and is escorted out by Chan and Seungmin at his sides.

“That was tense.” Chan mutters once out of ear shot. 

“I can’t wait for the day those two die off finally.” Min mumbles back. 

“Minho,” Seungmin hisses at him. 

“It’s true, all they do is cause trouble and annoy me with their old ways opinions.” The king waits for the crown room doors to be opened for him, Chan leaning in to grab the handle. 

“Do you want me to send for lunch?” He asks. 

“Yes I’m starving.” Min groans softly, the three of them walk inside and find Hyunjin lounging across the throne as if it’s a sectional couch. One leg slung over the arm his back pressed to the arm. 

“Oh are you comfortable?” Minho asks. 

Jin jumps up, laughing softly, “you scared me, I thought it was someone important coming in.” 

Min clicks his tongue, ignoring his words, “guillotine for you.” 

Chan and Seungmin laugh at his reaction, a wide pout spreading across his features. Min smirks and takes his place in his throne, stretching back in the soft material. 

“How has the meeting gone so far? Has your knight returned finally?” Hyunjin pulls up a seat from the dining table and sits on it backwards. 

“Yes he has!” Min nearly squeals. 

“Jin don’t get him started please.” Chan groans. 

“He’s returned but he looks so tired, and he’s covered in scratches! Uhg but he looked so handsome, when will life stop treating me so unfairly and let me make him mine.” Minho whines dramatically, laying over the arm of his throne now. 

“Scratches? What do you mean?” Jin pulls a dagger from his hip and picks at his nails absently. 

The younger is one of Minho’s most skilled warriors, he also happens to be his personal assassin. No one ever expects his pretty face to also be so deadly. 

“He had a scratch down his throat and under his tunic, and a few by his ears too.” Min pouts slightly. 

“He does have a wife.” Seungmin rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t speak of  _ her _ in this castle.” Minho hisses. Jisung’s wife, Eui, she’s horrible, an absolute monster. 

He’s only met her once and it was when Jisung first married her. Which was the worst day of Min’s life to date. 

“I’m just saying.” Seungmin snorts. 

“What kind of kinky shit could he be into for her to scratch all over him like that?” Hyunjin hums thoughtfully. 

“Unless the kinky shit is involving me I don’t wanna think about it.” Min mutters. 

“He did say he was having family issues in his letter, perhaps the scratches are from whatever that was.” Seungmin adds. 

“Is his family issues a thorn bush?” Jin laughs. 

Minho rolls his eyes, “Jisung will tell me if I ask I’m sure of it.”

“Oh he’s sure of it Minnie.” Hyunjin teases. 

Seungmin giggles, “of course he is.” 

Min ignores their teasing, hearing faint noises to his left, he narrows his eyes slightly. The other two in front of him seem to be unaware and Chan is busy writing down lunch orders at the side. 

Minho gets up and listens carefully, “where are you-“

“Sh.” He cuts Hyunjin off while walking towards the sound. Jin and Seungmin watch him, not knowing what he’s up to at the moment. 

The king pulls back the curtains to find two little girls giggling quietly, their eyes getting wide at the sight of him. He stares down shocked to find two children in his throne room. 

They’re identical, he quickly realizes, both with big chubby cheeks and round curious eyes. Matching moles next to their right eyes. Their hair is straight and extremely long, unlike most little girls around though their hair is striped with reddish tones. 

“Who are you two little devils?” He asks, eyebrows raised. 

The two girls start whispering in a language he doesn’t understand fully. 

“Kids!?” Hyunjin shrieks. 

“They clearly were in here when you were. I could have been killed mr. trained assassin.” Minho snaps at Jin. 

He crouches down in front of the two girls, “where’s your mama?” 

“You like our daddy.” One of them says. 

Min turns red, “do I? Who’s your daddy?” 

The two girls giggle, “Jisungie.” The second hides behind her hands. Minho makes a noise, he didn’t know Jisung had kids, two of them actually. 

“What’re you two princesses doing in my castle?” Min cocks his head to the side. 

They whisper to each other again before turning to him fully, “daddy brought us, we’re hiding.” 

Min giggles softly, “wanna go find your daddy?” 

“Yes!” 

He holds his hands out to them and stands, one of them takes his hand while the other touches the rubies on his wrist. “Pretty.” She whispers. 

Minho scoops the girl touching his wrist up and lets her look at his necklaces, almost instantly she’s mesmerized. 

“I’ll be back.” The king calls to his advisors. 

“Wait a second!” Chan yells back. 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes, I'm fine.” Minho rolls his eyes and walks through the halls with the two girls. 

“What are your names, little ones?”

“Mm Nari, and she’s Nabi.” The girl holding his hand says. He notices instantly that she seems to be the one in charge between the two of them. 

“Those are pretty. Do you know who I am?” 

“Someone fancy.” Nari states. He laughs, “yeah we’ll go with that.” 

They walk back into the council room and everyone looks up, Jisung turns bright red, scrambling to his feet instantly. 

“Girls,” he rushes to Minho. 

The king can’t help but smile, Jisung is so cute looking all flustered. 

“Oh do you know these two princesses?” He teases, seeing the blush creep up Jisung’s face. 

“Ah, yes I do actually. I’m sorry if they’ve caused you any trouble, your highness.” He takes Nari’s hand and goes to pull Nabi from his arms. But the little girl curls closer, “no daddy.” She whines. 

“Honey do you know who you’re clinging to right now?” Jisung laughs softly. 

She looks up at Min, pulling away from his neck for a moment. Her tiny hands touch his face making Jisung make a strangled sound. Minho just giggles as she makes him tilt his head down a tiny gasp coming from her. 

“Pretty!” She touches his crown, “Nari, the king is holding you. I think he’d prefer it if you didn’t try and snatch his crown.” Jisung grabs her at the waist and pulls her into his chest. 

“The king?” She whispers in disbelief. 

Nabi too is staring with wide eyes, “oh…” she tugs in Jisung’s hand and he crouches down. 

Minho can only imagine what she’s whispering, whatever it is it makes her father giggle. “Where did you two leave your brother behind? I’m sure he’s somewhere crying because you two tricked him.” Jisung scolds softly. 

“He’s still with Chunja!” Nabi giggles. 

“How many babies have you been hiding from me Jisungie?” Min raises his brows, allowing Nabi to play with his bracelets again. 

The younger laughs, his face getting red, “four all together. 

_ Four.  _

Minho nearly tips over. There guy he wishes so badly to be his husband fucks like a rabbit apparently. How is he not supposed to pass away right here and now? 

“You’ve been on my council how long now and I’m just now finding out? I thought we were closer than that?” Min pretends to pouts. Although his pout might actually be real. 

Jisung looks down at his girls, “I'll tell you all about them if we have tea later.” 

Minho beams, did Jisung just flirt with him? Did he just ask to have alone time?! Is he dreaming?!

“I’ll hold you to that, after the council meeting finishes up?” He bites his lip trying to keep his smile at bay. 

The younger looks up, his face red, Minho knows Jisung is aware of his attraction towards him. He’s never outright said it but he flirts with him often enough to get his point across. 

The two of them are friends as well, it’s not as if Min is pining after someone he’s never spoken to. They just don’t talk about Jisung’s home life all that often. 

“That sounds lovely.” 

Minho refrains from cheering right then and there. 

“I’m going to get these two back in a closed room before they start breaking things. I’m sorry if they were a bother at all.” 

“They weren’t, but,” Min crouches down to the two girls, “if you’re going to be sneaking around make sure the big man with the pointy chin doesn’t see you. He’ll snatch you up and put you in the dungeons.” 

They both gasp, “no!” 

“Yeah so be careful. A good place to hide away in is the kitchen, if you ask someone for Lix’ brownies he’ll give you bunches.” Minho smiles and stands back up. 

“Do not give them ideas.” Jisung groans softly but smiles. 

With that he takes the two girls out of the room, Minho following behind shutting the doors. They split off in the hallway, Min going in the direction of the throne room. 

“Bye your highness!” Nabi yells, waving wildly. 

He laughs and waves back, he’s never really liked kids but they’re cute. He’ll like them for Jisung’s sake. 

“That was longer than a minute.” Chan scolds him as he walks back in, their lunch now on the table. 

“I got distracted talking to their  _ daddy.”  _ Minho smirks. 

Seungmin gags on his wine, “fucking  _ what?! _ ” 

Min laughs loud, sitting down in his chair, “They are Jisung’s kids, apparently he had four of them.”

“Four!? Minnie imagine having four kids right now, no thank you.” Hyunjin groans and has a look of mock horror on his face. 

“I’ll pass on the children thank you very much.” 

“Yeah you pass now, wait a few more years and your parents are going to be crying about not having grandkids too!” Min angrily takes a bite of his food. 

“Hey!” Chan shrieks. 

Minho spits it into his spoon rolling his eyes, “sorry forgot.” 

“It’s too late now you nasty you’re already a goner if it’s poisoned.” Chan sits down in a huff. Minho laughs and lifts his spoon back to his mouth. 

“I figured you already would have tested it since it was here before I was.” Min sticks his tongue out at him. 

“You have the worst manners for a king, you know that?” Chan shakes his head and begins eating himself. 

Minho just winks at him, “Jisung asked me on a date.” He smirks while taking a drink of his own wine. 

“I’m sorry?” Seungmin looks shocked. 

“Wooo! Convert that straight boy!” Hyunjin cheers, Minho snorts, “if he was straight I’d leave him alone. But there’s no way in hell he is.” 

“Yeah not with how he looks at your ass every time you leave the room.” Chan mutters. 

“Someone needs to appreciate it.” The king says smugly. 

“Is this actually a date or was he being polite to his king?” Seungmin questions. Minho scoffs, hand going to his heart. 

“It’s an actual one! You don’t just  _ casually  _ ask someone to have tea with.” He rolls his eyes. 

“Oh my god it  _ so  _ is a date!” Jin shrieks. 

“And where will this date be held your highness? And when? You have a busy schedule today.” Chan asks, tapping on his planner. 

Minho rolls his eyes, “after the council meeting, I know I have time after that because you always block off two hours for me to do nothing since I’ve  _ suffered  _ most of the day.” 

“And where is it being held? You need guards around.” 

“How is Min supposed to suck his dick when there’s guards?” Hyunjin complains. 

Min laughs, “although that’s a valid point there isn’t going to be dick sucking.” 

“Lame!” Jin giggles. 

“You such dick on the first date Jinnie?” Seungmin asks. 

“Ask Chan he’ll tell you.” Jin winks. 

Minho nearly spits out his food and Chan turns bright red. “Oh my god.” The king laughs while wiping his mouth. 

“You didn’t answer my question by the way.” Chan tries to get the subject off of his and Hyunjin’s relationship. 

“I don’t know wherever he wants to take me. I’d prefer it if I didn’t have you or Seungmin looming over my shoulder the whole time.” Min points his chopsticks at his advisor. 

Chan, him, and Seungmin have all grown up together, the two of them are like his brothers. Both of their families have served as personal advisors since the crown took over almost. 

“That’s what we’re here for Min.” Chan sing songs back at him. 

“Okay well you’re a cockblock.” Minho makes a face. 

“He’s a, what was that your highness?” Min goes rigid hearing his mother’s voice. 

Unlike most monarchs, Minho took over for his mouth not because she died but because she’s been slowly descending into madness since he was about thirteen. Before she was a strong force to be reckoned with, and a loving queen to her people. But once her illness took over she changed drastically. 

There was nothing his father could do either, since he was married into the family he couldn’t take the crown. Which made Minho have to step up at only fifteen. 

From ages thirteen to fifteen his mother wreaked havoc on the kingdom. Nearly drained their banks, and killed their people off entirely by starvation. Taxes were so bad even the middle class was failing and starting to suffer. 

Minho has spent the last ten years of his life rebuilding not only the kingdom physically but also the royal’s relationship with the people as well. When he came to power no one trusted him. But his first order of business was to rid all taxation laws on the lower classes' food and clothes. He received a lot of backlash from his mother’s council at the time. 

People criticized him because he was so young and still do despite him having rebuilt their kingdom successfully. 

His mother of course is still around, terrorizing the castle staff and anyone else she can get her claw into. It makes him sad, extremely sad because she used to be so kind and loving. They used to have a very good relationship, but now her mind has faded and she’s lost her sense. 

Most things out of her mouth are cruel, there are some days where she doesn’t even know where she is or what’s going on. Others when she insists she’s still on the throne and gets angry when she sees Minho in her place. 

His father tries his best to keep her under control, their marriage is hardly that any more. It’s more caretaker and patient. It pains Minho to see them like they are now. Since he once saw them so in love. 

“Mother,” Min smiles and turns to face her, she’s dressed extremely elegantly today. Which tells him she’s probably mostly aware of her surroundings. But these are the days where she’s absolutely vile towards him and everyone else around. 

The three at the table get up and bow quickly, despite them all being Minho’s closest and most trusted friends. They know to treat her with even more respect than they have for him. Otherwise it won’t end well. 

“Watch your tongue boy, you’re king are you not? I’ll take that crown right off your head if I hear that kind of language again.” She thumbs the back of his head and he cringes. 

So she’s in this kind of mood. 

Spiteful that’s ruling. Fantastic. 

“Of course mother, my apologies.” He bows his head slightly. 

She walks away from the table and up to the throne, her fingers tracing across the wooden arms. Min can hear her quietly muttering to herself as she does. 

The four of them are quick to finish their lunch, “mother, where is father?” Minho asks, Chan and Seungmin at his sides. Hyunjin has blended back into the shadows of the walls, knowing his visible presence will upset the once queen. 

“That oaf is somewhere fondling the help I’m sure.” She snaps her head up. 

Min takes in a breath, “does he know where you are?”

“No, he does not. Where are you going now?” 

“We’re resuming council, would you like to join?” He knows if he doesn’t ask and she finds out the castle might as well go up in flames. 

“You’re going to allow me to join? How kind of you, your majesty.” She walks down the steps and takes his arm surprisingly, “let me see how much damage you’ve done to my kingdom now.” 

Minho takes in a breath and keeps quiet, just walking her out with baited breath. This council meeting is going to suck even more now, the only thing that’ll get him through it is the date with Jisung afterwards. 

Inside everyone sees the queen mother and jumps to their feet, bowing low, some curtsying. 

He escorts his mother to her seat and she glares as he takes up his spot at the head of the table. Clearly expecting him to sit her there. 

He waits for everyone to settle in and then clears his throat. 

“Are there any other pressing matters you would like to discuss? The time to speak is now.” 

The king takes in a breath waiting for his mother to say something. 

“I think we should continue where we left off, especially since the queen mother is here now.” Samuel smirks. 

Minho grits his teeth, “I’ve made my decision on that matter already. We’re moving on now.” 

“Here’s an idea, the ball that’s coming up in a few days. There should be discussion around that, everyone is getting ready for the holidays. I think we should have a conversation about what is to be expected and who is being invited. That and the rest of the festivities this week.” The noblewoman Milana subjects. 

Min just nods allowing them to take over the table. Seungmin chimes in frequently given he is the planner for most of these events. Minho zones out for a lot of it, not saying a word mainly because he doesn’t care. 

He hates these sort of balls and galas. He’s always forced to dance with women he can’t stand and they’re always extremely handsy. He does not understand why people can get it through their heads that he’s gay. He’s never his it, and never will. 

Before his mother’s illness she was so supportive of him too. His father still is, which is nice but everyone else thinks he’ll  _ grow  _ out of it. He told his mother he thought boys were pretty and not girls when he was twelve. He’s twenty five now funny how he hasn’t grown out of it yet. 

He knows Hyunjin's joke about turning Jisung was just that, a joke. He never would attempt to get with someone who was uncomfortable by being with a man or considered themselves straight. He knows what it’s like to be on the other end of the supposed turning and it sucks. 

Jisung has shown obvious interest in him, and has since they met. And that was five years ago. 

Sure he’s been pining after him for this whole time, but it wasn’t as frequent until the past two years when Jisung became a regular on his council. 

“Minho,” His mother’s voice snaps him from his thoughts, he quickly realizes she said his name. 

_ Great.  _

“Yes?” He looks up, controlling the blush on his face, “I said at this upcoming gala you can announce your plans to marry.” 

“My what?” Min is completely stunned, not expecting the question, his voice losing all traces of posh and pleasant tone. 

“Your plans to marry? Are you not?” 

“No...Mother I don’t have any announcement of marriage for any time soon.” He clears his throat, recovering. 

“We could announce that you’re looking.” Samuel suggests. 

“No.” Min smiles, he shifts in his chair, “this meeting is finished on that note. My personal affairs are not a topic for the kingdom council thank you very much.” He stands up and waits for everyone to do the same. 

Chan and Seungmin follow, allowing everyone else to file out of the room. Jisung stands by the door, swaying slightly, looking like he’s trying to figure out if he wants to stay or not. 

Minho looks at him with a small smile, reassuring him to stay a moment. 

“You can not dismiss my council like that!” His mother hisses at him the second she can. He takes in a breath and looks directly in her eyes. 

“Mother, Chan and Seungmin are going to escort you back to father now.” He states, glancing at Jisung again. 

“I am not going anywhere, not until you explain yourself.” Minho sighs heavily at her behavior,

“Okay well I’m going to leave, so you can either stay here in the council room or go with them.” 

She glares and grits her teeth, Chan comes to her side, “my queen, we can go for a walk in the outside garden and find my mother as well.” He bows and takes her hand. 

“Your manners are far better than my son’s Chan.” She states. 

Minho mouths a thank you to the elder and walks off to Jisung at the door. 

“Always so cheerful when my mother comes around.” He smiles down at him, offering his arm, mainly out of habit. 

Jisung looks down and blushes, timidly taking it. “Oh so you’re not getting hitched this week?” He teases. Minho giggles, biting his lip, “no I’m not.” He cuts himself off from saying what he wants to. 

“Marriage isn’t all bad, I’ve been at it five years now.” Jisung shrugs. 

“Yeah? I don’t think I could live in your type of marriage.” Min snorts. 

“My type?” The younger looks up at him with a blush,

“What does that mean?” 

“You know what I mean.” Minho guides them through the halls, “so, where are you taking me for tea hm?” 

Jisung’s eyes light up, “well you said how you’d never met my children before, or even knew about them. I figured you could meet them.” 

“Are they all here?” 

“Yes, I, am giving my wife a break for a few days.” 

Min makes a soft sound, “that’s kind of you. Where have you run off to these past few weeks, my council has been incredibly boring with the lack of a pretty face around.” 

Jisung blushes deeply, “shush, you flirt.” He runs his fingers along Minho’s red jacket. Tracing the gems along his sleeve in a similar manner that his daughter had been earlier. 

“Answer my question, you made me suffer for weeks. I had no one to talk to or flirt with for that matter.” 

“If you must know,  _ your highness,  _ my wife just had our fourth daughter. The delivery didn’t go as planned so I was needed around the house more than usual.” 

“ _ Oh, _ that wasn’t what I was expecting you to say.” Minho laughs, “is she alright? Is the baby?” He quickly grows serious realizing something could have happened. 

“Oh yes, Chunja is fine, she was just, stubborn I guess you could say. Eui is as well, after a few days she was back on her feet entirely. She just…” he trails off his other hand reaching up to touch his neck absently. “She wanted help around still.” He finishes. 

Minho hums, noticing the way he touched the scratches. 

“You’re a good husband.” He murmurs, “Are you staying for the gala tomorrow and the festival this week?” 

“You’re potentially announcing an engagement I have to be here.” 

“I’m not doing that, but very funny. Not unless you’re proposing.” The king smirks. 

Jisung blushes even more, “you’re too much. But I guess I’ll still come, you’ll probably look handsome. I can’t miss that.” 

“Oh you think I’m handsome?” 

“Everyone thinks you're handsome.” 

“But do you?” Min turns to walk in front of him so he’s backwards. 

The younger turns the same shade of red as Minho’s tunic and cape. “Yes.” He whispers, as if he’s confessing his love to him. 

“You’re cute when you’re shy.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes, Minho could tease him all day. He’s so adorable, his little giggles and big smile make his heart flutter. 

“Come on before my kids burn your castle down.” 

They end up in the room Jisung is staying in, his three kids crowded around a cradle all looking down. 

“What are you three doing?” At the sound of their father’s voice they all jump up and run over. 

The two girls look up at Minho with wonder again, “daddy you brought the king.” Nabi whispers, but Min can clearly hear her. 

“I know I did.” Sungie laughs picking her up.“Hye-“ Before Jisung can finish his sentence the tiny boy walks up to Minho. His chest puffed forward, he bows deeply. 

“Han Hye your majesty.” He announces. 

Min smiles, staring down at the tiny Jisung before him. The little boy’s hair is long though, tied up tightly, a white and gold tunic covering his small body. He bends down and shakes his hand. 

“Lee Minho.” 

Hye stares, seeming shocked that he actually introduced himself. 

“You still call him your highness.” Jisung chimes while looking down into the cradle. “You can call me Minho.” He whispers to the little boy, he giggles softly and nods. 

“Minho!” Nabi grabs his hand and jumps into his lap since he’s still bent down. She runs her hands along the gems around his neck and the buttons on his chest. Min let’s her, glancing up at her father. 

“Stop acting as if you don’t call me by my first name.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “occasionally I do.” 

“Hmhm” Minho just hums and picks the small girl up, she giggles and wraps her arms around his neck. “Nabi your manners.” Jisung looks at her sternly. 

The king comes to his side, setting her down on the bed. He removes one of the many necklaces around his neck and lets her hold it. 

“Woah.” Nari too is up on the bed in seconds. 

“They’re easily entertained.” He snorts.

“They’re four so I hope so.” Jisung laughs and turns to him, “this is Chunja, she’s only three weeks old.” He murmurs looking down at the tiny baby in the cradle. 

Minho’s eyes widen, “she’s so small.” He whispers. 

“Yeah, they come out tiny.” 

“I know but she’s, really little.” 

“Have you ever seen a newborn?” 

“No, why would I? I’m an only child.” Minho stares, the tiny baby has tufts of reddish hair, her body swaddled close inside a blanket. 

“Do you wanna hold her?” 

“I don’t wanna break her Sungie.” He whispers. 

“You won’t, she’s sleeping so she won’t be squirmy.” Jisung murmurs, he bends and picks her up holding her against his chest with ease. 

Min watches him and smiles, he likes seeing a Jisung like this. 

“Sit, it’s easier that way.” 

He does as he’s told and sits down, “put your arms like this.” Hye shows him and he laughs softly, mimicking the younger boy. 

Sungie lays the baby down in his arms and sits next to him. 

Minho stares down at her, shocked at how little she is, her tiny hand sticking out of the bundle she’s wrapped in. He can’t help but touch her mini fingers. 

He gasps softly as they open and wrap around his one digit, “Woah, she’s so soft.” He whispers, absolutely shocked. Something about sitting with this little girl in his arms with Jisung right next to him surrounded by his children makes his heart swell. 

He looks up and finds Jisung staring, “what, am I doing it wrong?” He asks not expecting his gaze. 

“No, not at all. I just, I never imagined the king would be holding one of my babies.” 

“I’ve held two of them actually.” Min smiles. 

Jisung blushes, “yeah, you have.” 

“I didn’t know babies could be away from their mother like this so soon.” Minho murmurs, turning his attention back to Chunja. Her little fingers tightly around his one. 

“Oh, they’re not really supposed to be if I’m honest. But I have a wet nurse helping me while I’m here.” 

“What’s that?” 

“So she can still feed from something other than a bottle. Eui usually needs a few days to herself after the initial shock of having a child is over.” He explains. 

“I see.” 

“Mommy also likes to have her drinks when daddy isn’t home too.” Hye adds, “she likes when daddy takes us out too.” 

Jisung’s eyes get wide, “I’m sure every new mother needs a couple drinks, especially since you two have four children.” Minho says before Sungie can give some sort of answer. 

Min doesn’t believe the words he says, but he knows Jisung is probably embarrassed about this intimate information Hye just shared. 

“Why don’t we bundle up and go for a walk in the garden? The kids can play in the fresh snow too.” The king suggests. 

“That sounds like a great idea, let me just call the nurse to watch over Chunja, I don’t want her outside. Kids put your cloaks and boots on.” Jisung takes the baby from his arms and gently lays her back down. 

Min stares down at her cradle, he’ll protect her with his life he quickly decides. No harm will ever come to such a tiny little beauty.

Sungie disappears for a second and the kids scramble around getting dressed. Nabi comes and sits next to him, “Nari said you like daddy.” She states while kicking her feet. Her boots in her hands. Minho takes them and crouches down to slip them on. 

“I do.” He smiles. 

“You’re nice to daddy.” She continues as Min ties her boots up. Nari comes over expecting the same help. Hye standing to the side struggling to tie his own. 

“I try to be.” Min moves to the next girl. 

“Is daddy king too?” 

“No!” Hye shrieks, the two girls scowl at him, “not talking to you Hye!” Nabi snaps back. 

“Your daddy could he if he wanted,” Minho laughs softly, “can we be princess?” Nari asks with a beaming look.

“Of course.” He helps them both off the bed and slips hats on their heads. Hye ties his cloak shut and then huffs loud, arms going across his chest. 

“What are you pouting for little one?” 

“My sisters always get what they want.” He mumbles angrily. 

Minho slips his mittens on him easily, “you can be my prince too. Does that sound good?” 

Hye’s eyes light up, “really?!” 

“Really.” 

Jisung comes back in with a couple women, “your highness.” They both bow to him. 

“Ladies.” He nods back.

Jisung is now fully dressed in his thicker cloak as well, “all ready?” He asks. 

“Yes.” Min holds his arm out again, Nabi grabs his spare hand making him smile. 

Jisung takes Nari’s and Hye leads the way, “do you not have a cloak?” 

“I have one hung right before we get outside.” He explains. Sungie nods and takes his arm, the five of them heading out leaving the nurses with the infant. 

Once in the gardens the kids take off to play, Jisung advising them to not go too far. 

Minho keeps him on his arm, “they’re very sweet, I can’t believe you’ve hidden them from me.” 

The younger laughs softly, “oh well it wasn’t on purpose. Eui doesn’t want them at the castle. She’s afraid it will mess with my position somehow.” 

Min rolls his eyes and hopes Jisung doesn’t see it. 

“They’re always welcome, just like you are.” The king murmurs. He sees the red dust across Jisung’s cheeks. 

“You know, Nari said something interesting to me earlier, when you brought them back.” 

“Mm, what was that?” Minho glances at him, and then down at Jisung’s fingers around his biceps. 

“She heard you call me handsome earlier.” 

“Well you are, is that a crime?” Min bites his lip. 

“No...she said something else too.” 

“Do tell.” They stop walking, ending up under a tree. 

“She said that you like me,” he whispers, it’s clearly taken him a lot to utter these words. 

The king hums softly, “I do. But you knew that Jisung.” 

“I do know that, but, you also f-flirt with me.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Minho cocks his head to the side, watching Jisung get increasingly more red. 

“No.” His voice is so quiet Min barely hears him, “I like you too.” 

Minho’s heart skips a beat, “what do you want me to do with this information Sungie?” 

Jisung looks down biting his lips, Min holds his face, his fingerless gloves pulling the flesh from between his teeth. “Wh-whatever you’d like to.” 

Min groans softly, “don’t tell me that when you’re married with kids.” He whispers back, hand still holding him close. 

“I...I thought you would like to know.” 

“I do, I  _ really  _ like to know that.” Minho runs his thumb along his puffy cheek, “are you happy with your wife?” 

Jisung looks completely thrown by the question, “oh, um, y-yeah.” 

“You don’t sound too sure.” 

“She’s given me my children. I don’t have a right not to be happy.” 

Min runs his fingers through his soft hair, “children or not it matters if you’re happy.” 

“I a-am.” Jisung swallows looking a little panicked. 

The king cocks his head to the side he tilts Ji’s jaw up and runs his finger down the deepest scratch. 

“What happened to your throat?” 

“Chunja’s nails are sharp.” He laughs nervously.

“You’re telling me your three week old infant made these? This one looks almost an inch deep, I find that hard to believe.” Minho touches him gently, feeling his slight shivers. 

“Please don’t ask Minho.” He whispers now, tears blinking in his eyes. 

Instantly the king wipes them away, he pulls the younger man closer and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. He then takes his face in his hands making them lock eyes, “you can stay here as long as you need, you and the children. Okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Jisung sniffles softly, “I know, but I’m just letting you know.” Min murmurs, his lips pressing to his forehead head again. 

Jisung touches his hand, his other one bunched in Minho’s thick jacket. 

“I missed you.” He whispers, nuzzling into the king’s neck. 

Minho takes in a deep breath, wrapping his arms around Jisung. It’s not the first time they’ve been close like this, after a few drinks too many after council meetings. They have hugged like this, touched each other’s hands or faces. Nothing has ever gone past that, and Jisung has never said anything as bold as he has today. 

“I missed you too.” Minho slips his fingers into his hair, his lips pressing gently to his ear. 

The moment is quickly interpreted as Min gets pelted in the back by snow. He flips around ready to deck whoever just hit him, only to find the twin girls are giggling behind a tree trunk. 

“Your children just made an attempt on my life.” Minho states. 

Jisung rolls his eyes, seeming fully recovered from the sadness that just took over his body. 

“I’m not your guard.” 

The king gasps and in one motion scoops Jisung off his feet, tossing him over his shoulder with ease. The younger shrieks trapped in his grip. 

Min smirks and runs through the snow, dropping Jisung in a snow pile. 

“Daddy!” The kids scream and attack him with snowballs. 

“Why are you attacking me?!” Sungie yells, the three kids turn to the king and start making snowballs to attack him with. 

He laughs and rushes behind a tree. 

The five of them have a massive war in the gardens, running between the snow covered bushes and trees. 

They’re all soaked through their cloaks and jackets, “fire!!” Nari yells, her sister slinging snow towards the king again. 

“Cease fire cease fire!” Chan’s voice makes Minho peek out from behind the tree he's hiding behind. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt your mini war however I’m going to need to steal the king back.” His advisor states sadly. 

Min gets to his feet breathing heavily, his nose red and eyelashes covered in snow. His crown is pinned onto his head by its last thread too. 

“Okay, we’ll continue this tomorrow.” He says looking at the twins who are very obviously tempted to throw their remaining amo at him. 

Hye pops up on Jisung’s shoulders, the two giggling, “I think it’s time to go in anyway, you three are going to get frostbite soon.” He sets Hye down on the ground again. 

Nabi jumps up and grabs Minho’s hand, “will you come play tomorrow Minnie?” She asks with a pout. 

“Yes I will.” He smiles down at her. “Take good care of my necklace, it’s in your daddy’s room still.” She nods and hugs his leg tightly. 

Jisung comes over and scoops her up, both twins in his arms now, his son standing at his thigh. 

“Go get warm, you’re all more than welcome to join us for dinner in the family wing tonight.” Min winks at the younger as he and Chan walk back inside. 

“Oh the family wing, you must be in love.” Chan mutters once they’re out of ear shot. 

“It wouldn’t be hard to love him.” Minho whispers. 

Chan glances at him, “you really like him don’t you?” 

“Yes, I have despite all of your constant teasing.” Min sticks his tongue out at him. 

“Mm well, it doesn’t say anywhere you can’t have someone else’s heirs as your own.”

*

Later that evening Minho is significantly more dressed down, his crown still on, but he’s only in a white undershirt loosely tucked into his leather pants. 

Chan lays sideways on a nearby couch, his face buried in a book. He too dressed down, all traces of fancy gear off his body. 

“You invited him to dinner?!” Hyunjin shrieks, practically busting the door open. 

“Jin,” Min hisses, not wanting his mother to hear his yelling. She’s several rooms down the hall in his parents private quarters but still she’s always listening. 

“Oh I can’t wait to really talk to him, not  _ noble  _ him.” Hyunjin bounces over and lands in Chan’s lap. 

“Where’s Minnie?” 

“Probably down with Changbin. It’s around that time of night.” Minho flops onto the couch in front of them. 

“Good point. Is Lixie gonna join us tonight?” 

“Probably not, Jeongin is still away on mission so he’s most likely going to keep himself locked in the kitchen all night again.” Min removes his crown, the pins falling from his hair. 

“So, how was your tea date? I’m assuming good since he’s coming for dinner. Proud of you for finally getting your dick wet, after how long?” Jin teases. 

“Too long, and I’m still not getting it wet.” 

“They didn’t even have tea. He ended up having a snowball fight with Jisung and his children.” Chan chimes. 

“Oh were you stalking me the whole time?” Min narrows his eyes. 

“No but Binnie was.” Chan smirks. 

Minho’s mouth falls open, “I can’t get any privacy.” 

“Damn, his kids ruined your date.” 

“No, they didn’t, they were sweet surprisingly. Also he was gone for those weeks because his wife had another baby.” 

“ _ Another?”  _ Chan raises his brows, Minho rolls his eyes, “yes.” 

“We’re sure he likes boys?” 

“He can like both asshole.” 

“Yeah don’t be judgemental.” Hyunjin smacks his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“I’m just saying.” Chan giggles. 

“His little girl is so cute, she’s so tiny, I didn’t know babies could be that small.” 

Minho runs his hands through his hair, rubbing his scalp where the pins were holding his crown in. 

Before he can gush anymore there’s a knock at the door, one of the servants opens them. 

“Woah!” Nabi runs into view, her hair down now, she looks like she’s just had a bath. “Don’t run away!” Nari shrieks chasing after her. 

The king smiles at them, seeing their wide eyes looking around at everything. 

“Hey who are these intruders?” He calls making the girls spin again and run toward him. 

“Woah, pretty.” Nabi instantly sees Min’s crown and touches it, looking at the gems with wonder. 

Nari climbs into his lap, “we’re gonna get you back tomorrow.” She says with a pout. 

The king laughs, “oh yeah?” 

“Girls.” Jisung’s voice makes them all look up, Hye standing behind his legs. Sungie carrying a small portable cradle. 

Minho smiles at him, he’s slightly dressed down too, not as much as them but it’s definitely a state that Min has never seen before. 

“Who’s that?” Nabi whispers, pointing to Hyunjin. 

“That’s Hyunjin, he’s, a warrior, and that’s Chan, he's one of my advisors.” He explains to the small girls. 

“Jisung, It’s always so nice to see you.” Jin smiles while getting out of Chan’s lap for the time being. 

“You too. These are my children, Hye, Nari, Nabi, and Chunja, she is the littlest.” He points to each one of them. Minho moves over on the couch allowing him a space to sit. 

“You can go play.” Min tells the kids, “just stay out of that hallway okay?” The three of them nod and run off. 

Jisung looks at him thankfully, looking at him here he looks even more tired. His neck is still almost fully covered Min notices too. He’s hiding the marks more. 

The four of them fall into easy discussion, dinner is brought out and the kids are forced to the table. The three of them now babbling loudly. . 

“Seungmin must be staying down with Changbin tonight, normally they’re here as well.” Min explains. 

Jisung nods while drinking his wine. As soon as the kids are finished eating they run off again. Sungie has to stop and feed Chunja from a bottle midway through dinner. 

Minho watches, completely fascinated with the little girl in his arms. 

“We’re going to retire for the evening.” Chan says a short while after dinner. 

Min nods at him and wishes them goodnight, Jisung doing the same. It leaves the two of them alone, Sungie rocking his tiny daughter to sleep. 

“I just realized there’s been far too much silence for too long.” 

“Hmm?” 

“When kids are quiet it’s never good. Help me find them?” Jisung asks softly. 

Minho stands and takes his hand, leading him through the hallways. “Wow I didn’t know your personal wing was so big.” Jisung whispers. 

“Well it’s supposed to house a lot more than it does. Typically royals are supposed to have bunches of kids and what not. But my parents only had me so it’s just myself, them, Chan’s family and Seungmin’s. But we’re all kind of separated. The people closest to my chambers are my parents. That’s the hallway I told them not to go down.” Min explains. 

He runs his thumb along Jisung’s fingers, feeling his wedding band. It makes him cringe. Why’d he have to be into the guy that’s married?

“I’d hate for them to bother anyone.” Jisung holds Chunja in her small cradle as they walk through the halls. 

Minho laughs softly seeing what door is open, of course the children went in the space with the fanciest door. They’re bound to be inside his own quarters. 

“Oh wow.” Sungie whispers eyes wide. 

“You can set her down, nobody is going to be coming in here.” Min squeezes his hand. 

“Why?”

“This is my personal space, and now that I’m in here my guards will be posted outside the doors.” 

“Oh…” the younger timidly sets his daughter’s cradle down on the small table, making sure she’s secure before walking away at all. 

Minho walks through the foyer and into his bedroom, laughing softly at what he sees. “Found them.” He calls to Jisung softly. Their father comes around the corner. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry.” He gasps face getting red. 

Min giggles and shakes his head, “it’s okay.” 

The three kids are curled up in his bed, wrapped tightly around each other. 

“I can’t believe them. I swear I’ve raised them with manners.” Jisung groans, “um, would you, help me carry them back to my space?” He asks timidly. 

“Of course.” 

“It’ll be easier for you to take the twins.” Ji murmurs, he scoops up Nari and passes her to Minho. 

“Here’s Nari, and here’s Nabi.” 

“I know.” 

“Y-you can tell them apart?” Jisung looks at him skeptically. 

“Yes, Nabi’s hair is a little bit darker than Nari’s.” The younger man stares. 

“Eui can’t even tell them apart always, I’m the only one that can, well and Hye.” Jisung scoops up his son too. 

None of the kids move an inch, both girls curling into his neck. 

“When they talk it’s easier, their voices are different.” Min murmurs. 

“Don’t let them know you can tell them apart, they’ll spend the rest of their days trying to confuse you.” 

They walk out and Jisung picks up the cradle too. Minho refrains from drooling over his obvious nicely defined biceps showing through his shirt. 

“If you want a bigger space so you’re not all on top of each other I can have you moved.” Minho whispers as they move through the castle now. 

“We’re fine, you’ve already done so much by letting us stay at all.” 

“It’s not much I promise. If I knew you were bringing them, or knew you had them at all I would have set you up in a different room.” 

Jisung is quiet, they make their way to his temporary room and he sets down Hye first in the large bed. 

The two girls get placed on a massive pillow fort on the floor and finally Chunja gets transferred into her large cradle. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about them before. You probably feel like you barely know me now.” Jisung whispers, his eyes down cast. 

Minho reaches forward and takes his hands, “I understand why you didn’t. I don’t feel like I don’t know simply because you’re so caring to begin with Sungie, you having children just makes sense.” 

The younger blushes and sets his hands on his chest, looking up at the king timidly 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without your crown on.” 

“Hopefully you’ll see me more often like this.” Min winks. Jisung pushes him away playfully, a smile on his face. 

“Stop it.” He murmurs halfheartedly. 

“You like when I flirt and tease you.” The king pulls him close again making him gasp as their bodies press together. 

“Y-yes.” Jisung whispers, face red. 

Minho simply hums and lifts his chin, he doesn’t miss the way Sungie’s lips form a pout and his eyes flutter shut. He wanted a kiss. 

Min smiles and kisses his cheek instead. He hears the small intake of breath from the younger and smirks. 

“You’re coming to the gala tomorrow okay? I’ll find you a nanny for your babies for the evening.” Minho whispers. Jisung nods, lips between his teeth. 

“O-okay.” 

“Sleep well,” Min pecks his cheek again then then pulls away leaving him stunned. 

*

Minho wakes up the next morning and almost instantly shivers, the cold winter seeping inside the castle walls. He yawns while getting to his feet, pulling his fluffy woolen robe on rather than his silk one. 

Outside his bedroom his maids and butlers are milling around waiting to see if they’re going to need to wake him. 

“Good morning, I hope you've had breakfast.” He states making them all turn to him. 

“Good morning your highness.” Vera, his head of staff bows to him just like the rest of them do. Since he’s signaled he’s awake the five of them rush inside his bedroom to prepare him for the day. 

While Min sits getting his hair dried with his breakfast in front of him Chan comes in. Seungmin followed suit not long after. 

“Morning.” Chan murmurs, “you have quite the schedule today. After yesterday's council I took the liberty to contact a few merchants to expand our trade. That’s the first meeting, afterwards kingdom council, then an hour of free time before guests for the gala begin to show up. You’ll be greeting all of them.” 

“Of course.” Minho shifts and stands, his jacket getting slid up his arms. 

Today they’ve decked him out in all white, the silk pressing against his skin. The front ties with a red sash at his hip, ruby buttons keep it fully closed. His undershirts stay tucked into his leather pants and his belt curls around his waist. His sword resting against his thigh. 

“Oh you guys are making me really dress up today.” He murmurs as his half shoulder cape is draped over him. 

“Well given all the company arriving you need to be looking your best.” Seungmin says. 

“Yes I suppose that makes sense.” The king bows his head to let them pin his crown in. Preparing himself for the massive headache that always comes throughout the day from the pins. 

Once fully dressed the three of them move down to start the day. 

By eleven am Minho is already at his wits end, the merchants were obnoxious. Although the deals ended well it still didn’t make him feel any better about the rowdy men he had to deal with. 

Now he’s sat getting ready for council already knowing he’s going to be annoyed. 

“Your highness, you’re scowling.” Chan murmurs while taking his seat next to him. Min sighs heavily, rubbing his eyes for a moment. 

“My head hurts.” He states, lifting his hand to remove a few pins from his head. 

Seungmin stands up and removes the rest of the pins, making Minho hold his crown. His mildly damp hair falls in his eyes, he sighs in relief. 

The younger man runs his fingers through his hair rubbing his scalp. “Seungmin I could kiss you.” He groans tilting his head back. 

“I’ll punch you.” 

“Treason.” Min smirks lazily. 

“Shut up.” 

His advisor starts to pin his hair back up, in a much looser and gentle manner. His crown holds his bangs off his forehead. The dull ache comes back but it’s not as bad. 

The members soon begin to file in, Minho’s eyes fall on Jisung the second he walks in. 

The younger man has his youngest daughter strapped to his chest tightly, a bottle in his hand. He looks exhausted. 

“You don’t have a nurse? Or a wife for your children?” Samuel asks. Minho bites his tongue wanting to shut the older man up. 

“She won’t settle for her nurse this morning and my wife is at our home. If you must know.” Jisung states not looking up. His eyes trained on his daughter who seems to finally be asleep. 

“Would it be wise for you to attend council with a child?” 

“Why do you care?” Jisung finally looks up. 

Min hides his smirk with his hand, “she’s asleep she’s not going to bother any of you.” He continues. 

More members come in and address Minho, once everyone is settled he clears his throat. 

“Is there any specific topics anyone would like to address?” 

“There were trade meetings this morning, I’d like to know why I wasn’t and Henry wasn’t included given we’re prominent families within the trade circuit.” Samuel asks. 

Minho stares at him with a dead gaze, “the merchants that came this morning didn’t concern your business.” Chan states before Min makes some kind of snarky remark. 

This sparks a debate amongst the members. Minho tunes a lot of it out again, the ache in his head distracting him too much for him to focus. 

The hour passes relatively fast, what makes him look up finally is the sound of soft cries. His eyes refocus, landing on a panicked looking Jisung, the small child in his arms starting to wake. 

Minho shifts in his chair, “why don’t we break for lunch?” A murmur of agreement goes through the council. He stands and so does everyone else. 

The king walks to Jisung who’s struggling to keep the baby quiet. 

“Is she alright?” He asks softly, seeing the younger man looking mildly stressed. 

“Oh, she is just being fussy. Sometimes it happens.” 

“You look exhausted.” 

“Thank you.” Jisung laughs. 

“Let me rephrase that, do you want me to call a nurse for you to get a break?” 

“No, she’s just screaming when the nurses hold her. I, I think she misses her mother.” 

Min hums softly and stands at his side, looking down at the tiny girl. Her eyes open and blinking tears. She stares back at him, her tiny hands squirming around. 

The king lets her hold onto him, “can I, hold her again?” He whispers. 

“She might scream.” Jisung laughs. 

“That’s okay.” Minho smiles, Ji moves closer to him and hands his daughter over. Almost instantly she squirms but settles down, her little eyes falling on the shiny gems on his tunic. 

“She likes you.” Jisung leans against the table next to them, his fingers gently wiping away her tears. 

“Does she?” 

“She usually cries when anyone except myself holds her when she’s awake.” 

Min hums and holds her close, falling in love with the tiny girl with each passing second. Chunja pulls the tip of his finger into her mouth and sucks gently. He giggles and lets her, the feeling is strange. 

“Here.” Jisung hands him a bottle, Minho timidly takes his finger away and replaces it with the nipple of the bottle. She latches on instantly, her little eyes looking around everywhere. 

“For someone that’s never been around children you’re really good with them.” 

The king smiles, “you just have well behaved kids.” He laughs softly. 

Jisung brushes against his arm, almost leaning against him. “Are the other three with another nurse?” 

“Yes, when I left this morning they were still sleeping. They were worn out after yesterday.” 

Minho nods, “I don’t know if I’m going to be able to resume our snow war today. I hate to disappoint them.” 

“They’ll forgive you, you are king after all. I don’t think most royals play in the snow with children.” Jisung sets the portable cradle on the table. Chunja having fallen asleep in the king’s arms. 

“I’m not most royals.” Min murmurs and gently lays the baby down in the plush bedding. 

“No you are not.” The younger whispers the two of them standing extremely close together. “You look tired as well, your highness.” 

“My head just hurts, I didn’t have any little ones keeping me awake all night.” He smiles. Jisung bites his lip, Minho catches his gaze flickering to his lips and then back up to his eyes. 

“They don’t normally keep me up.” 

“I could think of a few other reasons to keep you up at night.” Min smirks. 

Jisung’s face burns red, the blush creeping down his neck and along his ears. The king giggles seeing how flustered he made the younger. 

“Don’t insinuate such lewd things your highness.” He whispers. 

Minho can’t help but laugh more, “who said anything lewd?” He locks eyes with Jisung, making it obvious when he checks him out. 

“Your smirks give you away.” 

The king leans in by his ear, “Only because you want the same thing.” He murmurs, he feels Sungie shiver next to him. 

They lock eyes again, Min bites his lip, if they weren’t in a room full of people he’d kiss him. He’d press him to the table and kiss him breathless, kiss him in a way Jisung probably has never felt. 

“Your highness.” Chan clears his throat making them break eye contact. 

Minho turns around and can feel the sexual tension between them break. “Yes?” 

“Lunch is ready in the throne room.”

The king nods, “alright. I’ll talk to you later.” He looks back at Jisung, he nods shyly and turns back to his daughter. 

Min walks out with Chan and Seungmin, a smirk on his face. 

“Just fuck him already before I throw up.” Seungmin mutters. Minho laughs loud, not expecting those words coming from him. 

“He’s married.” 

“Oh yeah like that’s what’s stopping you.” 

“Stop trying to get him to break up a married Minnie.” Chan snorts, “I will say though the two of you are disgustingly obvious so something needs to happen.” 

“Yeah well I’m working on it.” 

“Do keep in mind he’s happily married though. We don’t need a castle scandal.” Chan murmurs. 

“I wouldn’t say happily.” Min mutters as they walk into the throne room. “His children have said some interesting things about their mother.” 

“Like what?” Seungmin sits down, hands clasped in front of him. 

“Like she likes to have her drinks when he isn’t home, and she likes when he takes the kids out of the house.” 

Both the advisors make faces, “not to mention she’s sent her three week old infant away.” He adds. 

“I did think that was strange.” Chan murmurs, “when my mother had my sister and brother she was attached to them for the first few months.” 

“I don’t want to assume either, but I think she might, hurt Jisung.” Minho whispers, looking down at his lunch. 

“What makes you say that?” Seungmin raises his brows.

“When he was talking about why he brought the kids he touched the scratches on his neck while mentioning his wife. And then I asked him what happened and he tried to tell me Chunja did it. When I said I didn’t believe him he asked me not to make him say it.” Min explains quietly. 

Chan sets his hand on his chin, “that is unsettling.” 

“Like I said I don’t want to assume anything I could just be looking into things too much. But it’s on my mind now.” 

“Have you offered to let him stay with the kids?” 

“Yes, he declined. He doesn’t want to be a bother.” 

The advisors roll their eyes, “clearly he hasn't met you since you're the biggest bother in the castle.” Chan teases. 

Minho rolls his eyes, “I’m going to ask him again. Oh also can one of you arrange nannies to watch his children tonight?” Chan writes his request down while nodding. 

The three of them continue their lunch, “where is Hyunjin today?” Minho asks while walking back to the council room. Typically he knows when the assassin is sent out. 

“Lix asked him to check on Jeongin’s troops.” Chan murmurs, Min whips his head around. 

“Are they in distress?” 

“No, Felix just worries. He hasn’t heard from Innie in a week or so.” 

Minho takes in a breath, “Chan, you can’t give Hyunjin assignments because Lix misses his boyfriend. I understand he’s worried but this is the third time in the last couple months.” 

The advisor looks down, “you know how he gets Min.” 

“I do, but he needs to understand that there’s going to be times where he doesn’t hear from Innie. He’s a soldier, he can’t be sending letters constantly and you shouldn’t be sending Jin out when most of the time Jeongin and his troops are under cover.” 

Seungmin hums agreeing with his words, “you tell that to Felix when he’s crying.” Chan mutters. 

“No because if I tell him I’m considered mean, he’s your brother.” 

“What else would Jin get up to? Do you have any assassination plans I don’t know about?” 

Min glares at Chan, he normally doesn’t care when Chan or Seungmin talk back to him or give him a hard time. However not when they’re out in the halls where others are. 

“Sorry, I was out of line.” The elder quickly murmurs realizing he did just snap at him while a lot of people were around. 

“I don’t have any plans but given the fact half the kingdom is going to be here tonight I’d have liked him around for more security.” Minho tells him an overly sweet tone to his voice. Getting the fact he’s annoyed with him across. 

Chan stays quiet now, knowing he fucked up. 

Min walks back into the council room and the meeting proceeds without issue. However it runs over their normal time limit. 

After Min grabs Jisung’s hand before he can leave, “I’m going to have nannies sent to your quarters around eight, alright?” 

The younger blushes, “okay, try not to flirt with anyone else before I get there tonight.” 

Minho just smiles and walks out needing to get to his next scheduled event on time. Chan and Seungmin at his sides still. 

*

“I need to be drunk already.” Minho mutters after encountering the fifth woman Samuel or Henry approached him with. Chan snorts at his side. 

“You can not get drunk your highness.” He murmurs. 

“Why?” Min smiles. 

“Don’t you have a date?” Chan smirks back at him. 

The king hums softly, “I do, but I might need to be a little tipsy to follow through with my evening plans.” 

His advisor laughs, “do I even want to know?” 

“It’s nothing insane.” 

“Should I clear out the family wing tonight?” 

Mingo laughs louder breaking his straight posture, a few people glancing over at the two of them. 

“No. It’s not that drastic of an evening. But I wouldn’t say no if it escalated that far.” 

“He’s  _ happily  _ married.” Seungmin breathes out from his other side seeming to materialize out of nowhere. A trick he’s learned while dating the head of security. 

“No one asked you.” Min refrains from sticking his tongue out at the younger. 

“Has your date arrived yet?” Minnie asks. 

“No, which I’m sad about. But it’ll make his grand entrance much more riviting when he arrives.” The king scans the crowd wishing Jisung would show up already so he can stop silently crying. 

“Your majesty.” A servant with a tray of wine walks by and bows allowing him to take one of the flutes. 

He hands it to Chan who takes a small sip before allowing him to drink it. 

“Thank you.” He smiles at the girl and she walks off. 

The second Chan hands him the glass back he nearly downs the contents. Acting as if he’s some sort of burly sailor in a tavern. 

“You are so bad.” Seungmin shakes his head at his behavior. 

“I need something to take the edge off. No one saw anyway.” Min holds the almost empty glass and takes a step down from the stairs the two advisors instantly following behind him. 

“What if he doesn’t show?” Chan whispers. 

“I’ll cry.” 

The younger advisor snorts but hides it by pushing his glasses up his nose. Minho  _ accidentally  _ elbows him making him stumble slightly. This of course happens to be as Changbin makes his rounds. 

“Well I’m going to die in my sleep tonight now.” The king states. Chan laughs knowing what he means. 

His head of security makes his way over and clears his throat, “haha you’re dead.” Seungmin smirks. 

“Good evening Changbin.” Min merely smiles at the younger man. 

“Your highness, is there a problem?” Bin bows and glances between him and his boyfriend. 

“Oh, your significant other was making fun of his king.” 

“You probably deserved it.” 

“He did.” 

Minho scoffs at them both, “betrayal at its finest.” The three around him all laugh, walking with him as they move through the crowd. 

“Has everything gone smoothly tonight?” 

“Yeah, nothing major, the usual random teenagers trying to sneak in but that’s about it. Oh we also had to escort Sir Anderson out already because he was falling all over everywhere.” Changbin sighs. 

“I’m not surprised by that.” Min hums softly, his eyes on the doorway. His breath hitches suddenly, hand wrapping around his shoulder cape. 

“I’m sorry but I must leave you all.” He states. 

“Oh his married man is here.” Seungmin giggles. 

“He’s married? You two were looking far too cozy in the gardens yesterday for him to be married, your highness.” Changbin’s smirks. 

“Shut up.  _ Do not  _ follow me around all night.” He looks at the three of them sternly. 

“You know we can’t listen to that.” Chan and Changbin share a look. 

“One time, give me privacy for one night for the love of god.” The king whines. 

“Do you think we like watching you get you to the shit you get up to?” Changbin rolls his eyes. 

“Please, I’m not gonna go outside the castle.” 

“What are you dicking him down? All three of us have unfortunately seen you have sex before this won’t be any different.” Bin groans. 

Minho makes a face, “I don’t need to be reminded how all three of you have also been there for every personal experience I’ve ever had thank you very much. I’m not having sex with him I just want to talk to him without prying ears.” 

“I can’t promise that Min, you know we can’t.” 

The king sighs, “fine but if I catch any of you in sight I won’t be happy.” 

The three nod at his words, “and don’t tease me after and give me the play by play tomorrow morning.” He snaps. 

They all suppress their giggles, but nod again. With that Minho turns on his heel and makes his way over to Jisung who is chatting with a few members of the council and other noble families. 

He sets his eyes on him and takes in a steady breath, he’s stunning unbelievably so. He doesn’t even have to try and Minho would drool over him, but when he does try he might as well kill the king. 

Jisung is dressed in his family colors which happen to gold and purple, his jacket a deep violet color, with golden embroidery along his sleeves. He has a high neck collar for his undershirt however. Hiding the scratches. His hair styled up off his forehead, a few stray necklaces laying on his chest. 

His lower half is completely sculpted in leather and knee high boots. His sword resting at his hip. 

Min could stare at him all night. 

He clears his throat getting the attention of the group, Jisung’s eyes meet his and the younger actually nearly spits his wine out. 

“Good evening.” 

“Your highness.” They all bow to him and he smiles in return. 

“Your highness, I was curious, would you like to dance?” One of the women asks him, fluttering her eyelashes and running her fingers down his arm. 

“Oh, um, I actually am over here to steal Sir Han away for a moment. Maybe next time.” He politely declines best he can. When she looks to the floor he merely sticks his hand out for Jisung to take which he timidly does. 

They walk away from the group and Minho bursts into giggles, “that was mortifying.” Jisung whispers his face red. 

The king snorts, “I don’t exactly keep quiet about my disinterest in women, but it doesn’t deter them in the slightest.” 

Jisung shakes his head, “I know you don’t. I’m mainly impressed they still think they have a chance with you.” 

“Oh well with the rumors of marriage going around it just adds fuel to the fire.” Minho shifts Ji’s hand to hold onto his arm. He feels the eyes of the crowd around them but that’s nothing new for him. 

Hopefully Jisung isn’t uncomfortable as well. 

“Do you care about the spotlight currently on us?” He asks once reaching one of the many tables holding glasses of wine and other alcohol. 

The younger looks up as if just noticing the eyes on them, “I hadn’t noticed until you said something honestly. I’ll pretend they're just staring at you.” He picks up a cup and brings it to his lips. 

“Oh they are, any time I speak with anyone outside of my advisors of security it becomes the talk of the castle.” Minho picks a glass up as well. He knows if he drinks from it he’s going to get beat. 

“Something wrong?” Jisung notices him out the glass back down. 

“I,” Min laughs softly and leans into his ear, “I’m not supposed to eat or drink anything without Chan or Seungmin trying it first.” He whispers. 

“In your own castle?” He raises his brows. 

“Unfortunately so.” 

Jisung just hums and picks up the glass and takes a sip, Minho’s eyes widening. “Jisung.” He hisses. 

“It’s safe.” He smiles handing it over to the king. 

“You have children, you shouldn’t be testing things for poison.” Min scolds him lightly. 

“How worried are you about getting poisoned right now?” The younger smiles softly, Minho shakes his head. 

“That’s not the point, you do not taste test things for me.” He lifts his chin slightly, their eyes locked. He hears the way Jisung takes in a soft breath. 

“Walk with me?” He asks, fingertips still on his chin lightly. 

“Of course.” 

The king offers his arm again and they make their rounds around the massive space. Laughing and talking with ease. Minho introduces him to a few other nobles and different members of the castle. 

They end up outside on one of the balconies, the snow falling lightly. 

“I take it the children accepted the nannies?” Minho leans against the marble railing. Despite the cold he feels warm, the alcohol in his blood being the cause. He’s a little tipsy, no where near drunk or intoxicated, but he’s definitely feeling a bit more loose than usual. 

He can tell Jisung is too, his giggles a little bit more untamed, hands clutching his arm tighter. 

Even his smile comes easier and his eyes don’t look as tired. 

“Oh yes they did. Although the girls were upset they didn’t get to dress up as princesses for the evening.” Sungie smiles and leans next to him, finishing the rest of his glass. 

“The children’s festivities will be soon enough, they’ll be able to dress up as fancy as they wish.” Minho laughs. 

“I think it might have had something to do with a certain royal saying they’re actual princesses as well. But I have no idea where they would have heard that.” 

“Well it wasn’t me.” Min takes a drink from his glass, “although they’d be perfect princesses, and prince for that matter.” 

“Hmhm, I’m sure you think that.” Jisung giggles. 

“Are you going to stay for the entirety of the festival?” Minho turns to him, finishing his wine too. 

“I don’t think the kids would allow me not to. Although I’m not sure what I’ll do with myself with the lack of council meetings.” Jisung faces him too, his elbow on the stone holding himself up. 

“I’m sure I could keep you busy.” Min says the words and realizes just how sexually charged they sound. And for once that wasn’t his intention. He feels his face heat up, knowing he’s matching the color of the rubies he’s dripping in. 

Ji too is red, his lower lip between his teeth. 

The king laughs and looks down, “I know you won’t believe me when I say this but I didn’t mean for that to sound like such an innuendo for once.” 

“You’re right I don’t believe you, especially after what you said to me this morning.” 

“I don’t recall.” Min smirks, looking up again, his embarrassment gone. Of course he knows exactly what he said. He just wants to hear Jisung repeat it. 

“Oh you don’t? Isn’t that a shame.” Jisung licks his lips and glances at the king’s. Minho clenches his hand around his glass forcing himself not to act on what he wants to. 

“You’ll have to remind me.” He whispers, wanting him desperately to say something as lewd as he has. 

Sungie turns red, the tips of his ears a pretty pink, “something about having a few other ways to keep me up at night.” His voice is so soft Min nearly misses it. 

“Oh right, I did say that didn’t I?” 

“Hmhm,” Jisung’s eyes flicker down to his lips again. 

The king takes in a breath, “you know  _ Sir  _ Han, you have a very bad habit of staring at my lips.” 

He watches him register what he’s said and turn an even brighter shade of red. 

“I-I, I do not.” 

“No? You’re staring right now.” 

He can feel Jisung’s breath hitting his skin, sees the way his eyes dilate and hears him swallow nervously. 

“M-maybe there’s just something on your face, your highness.” 

Minho laughs softly, their foreheads nearly touching, “is that all?” 

“Y-yes-“ his words cut off as Min finally gives in and presses their lips together. Jisung squeaks and quickly pulls back. 

Minho feels the world crash around him, sees the shock and horror on the younger man’s face. 

Holy fuck did he just read the room wrong? 

“I, I’m sorry I thought…” he trails off turning red as a tomato. His heart races but also feels like it’s fallen out of his ass, he’s never wanted to die more than he does right now. 

“I’m-“ he tries to speak again only for lips to be on his again, hands bunched up in his jacket pulling him down. 

Minho stands stunned, his eyes still open and everything. Jisung must feel his shock because he starts to pull away, looking equally as mortified. 

The king recovers and grabs him by the waist, pulling him so their bodies are flushed together. Their lips touch again and it’s completely different, not the shy peck Min first gave him. Or the intense smash of their mouths together Jisung just did. 

Minho curls his fingers into his belt loop and slides a hand in his hair. Parting his lips with his, Jisung makes a soft noise as their tongues touch timidly. His arms trapped against their chests. 

Min feels like he’s been electrified, his entire being lighting up. 

He pulls back before he really shoves his tongue down his throat, Sungie’s mouth chasing after his. It makes him giggle and hold his face in place. 

Their eyes meet and Jisung looks like he’s going to combust. 

“I really thought I just read this completely wrong you know.” Minho breathes out, thumb brushing across his cheek gently. 

“No you didn’t, I just...I’ve never kissed a man before.” Jisung confesses his face flushed completely. 

“Yeah me either.” Min leans in again and kisses him softly, “that was a lie.” He giggles against his mouth. 

“Yeah I know.” Sungie laughs, “k-kiss me again.” His voice gets low, eyes darkening. 

The king groans and licks into his mouth, hand on his hip tugging him closer together. Jisung timidly wraps his arms around his neck, fingers creeping into his hair. 

Min bites his lower lip and he feels the mood change drastically. Jisung pulls him closer and licks into his mouth now, meeting him in the middle. Minho makes a noise and grabs his ass, pulling him up and against his thigh. 

Sungie’s breath hitches he presses Min against the marble, allowing the king to push his thigh between his legs. Minho slouches slightly and grabs his more, hand sliding into the large leather pocket. 

Jisung lifts his leg, his knee hitting the marble next to Min’s thighs. Their lips part and Ji kisses across his jaw and down his neck. 

Minho tips his head back allowing him more access, Jisung nearly gets in his lap, hands in his hair pulling softly. 

The king’s mind is racing, this is not how he thought this was going to go but he’s not complaining. Then again three years worth of sexual tension has built up between them. He shouldn’t be surprised that Jisung is just as horny for him as he is. 

“Hey if you’re going to bite me do it under my clothes.” He whispers feeling Sungie’s teeth scrape under his ear. 

Jisung pulls back face red, his hands still buried in Min’s hair. He looks down at the position they’re in and looks as if he’s going to combust. 

Minho tightens his grip, not letting his climb off his lap. This really is a risky thing they’re doing, it’s a scandal for commoners to get caught sharing small kisses during these kinds of events. 

Not only is the king kissing a nobleman, but they’re also completely wrapped around each other. Minho leaned against the marble railing, half sitting on it. One of Jisung’s legs tugged up to press against the same railing. His other pressed between Min’s thighs, his arms wrapped around his neck and hands in his hair. 

Not to mention Minho is gripping his ass like he’s never going to get a chance to touch it again. 

Jisung looks down and giggles, his hands coming from his hair. 

Min’s eyes widen, he feels the pins fall from his hair and his crown starts to slip. Jisung sees the horror and lunges forward grabbing the crown before it falls over the edge. 

Minho grabs hold on the ledge, getting shoved flat and nearly over the edge of the marble. Jisung completely on top of him. 

“Got it!” Sungie cheers showing the crown in his hands. 

“Yeah you got that, but nearly took the guy that wears it out in the process.” Min squeaks holding onto the edge for dear life. 

Jisung scrambles off him, tugging him up and away from the edge. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry, that wasn’t on purpose!” He shrieks. 

Now not fearing for his life Minho laughs loud, his hand going to his chest. “You nearly killed me!” 

“By accident!” Sungie giggles back. 

“You would have had some serious explaining to do if we went over that ledge.” The king runs a hand through his hair. A groan coming out, “oh god, tell me all the pins went over the edge.” Min flips around and finds the few remaining pins still on the marble. 

“Oh Jisung we have royally fucked up.” 

“What?!” The younger comes to the side with him again. “You swore.” He adds. 

Minho snorts, “you better hope what’s left of these pins will hold my hair back.” 

“Why?” 

“ _ Why?  _ Because I look like I just made out with a cute boy! I can’t  _ actually  _ look like that, only rumors can go around.” Min points to his hair. 

“Oh...oh no, how can I help?” 

“Hold this.” Minho hands him his crown and starts on attempting to pin his hair into some sort of presentable state. 

“Does this look at all like I had it before?” 

“Yes, just without the crown. Why do you need more pins?” 

“Because,” Minho takes his crown and sets it on his head and then looks down, the entire thing falls forward making Jisung giggle. 

“Oh, well, I guess you can’t move your head for the rest of the night.” The younger teases while pushing the gold back in its place. 

Min takes his hand and pulls him close again, pressing their lips together gently. Jisung touches his face softly. 

“Did going over the edge of the castle not warn you two enough?” Chan clears his throat. Jisung jumps away, his face on fire. 

Minho groans, “you suck.” 

“And you look like you just sucked dick.” Chan steps forward and removes his crown, Min gasps and punches him in the arm. 

Sungie squeaks, “sh-should I…?” 

“No,” Minho grabs his hand, “just wait one second.” He murmurs. 

Chan easily pins his hair back properly, new pins in hand for his crown. 

“Jisung if you kill the king there is going to be an issue.” Chan murmurs, but there’s a smile on his face. 

“I, I didn’t mean, you were  _ watching?!”  _

“Did you think we’d let the king just wander off with some random man?” 

“I’m not random!” 

“Isn’t he cute?” Min smiles. 

“You’re gross.” Chan rolls his eyes, but can’t hide the smile he has either. “There you’re presentable again.” 

“Thank you.” Minho pushes him away and takes Jisung’s hand again, placing it on his arm. 

“Oh and Jisung,” 

“Hm?” 

“If you’re gonna make out with the king of the country don’t leave hickies on his neck.” Chan stresses. 

“Oh my god.” The younger blushes. 

“Fuck off.” Minho sticks his tongue out at him, Chan just smirks and pushes them through the doors back into the party. 

“I think I want to die now.” Jisung whispers. 

“I probably should have warned you that I’m watched, constantly. Even when I don’t want to be.” 

“I should have figured you are the king.” 

Min giggles and they move through the crowd again, “I don’t know if I’m more shocked over the fact I kissed you and then nearly killed you or the fact I heard you say fuck twice in a matter of minutes.” The younger continues. 

The king smiles, “yeah, it’s a bad habit of mine.” 

“Oh I’ve noticed you tend to say things without thinking.” He smirks. 

“I think it’s turned out pretty well so far.” Min turns to face him, he then takes his hand, “will you dance with me?” 

Jisung turns red, “y-yes.” He timidly accepts. 

The king smiles and pulls him close, setting a hand on his waist the other clasping with his still. 

“Uh, where?” Jisung giggles not knowing where to put his other hand, considering he’s only ever danced with women. 

“My shoulder, unless you’d like to lead.” 

“I think that might be your job in this situation.” 

Minho smirks and they fall into an easy waltz, Jisung is a bit clumsy at first but he quickly recovers. Min smiles his heart thumping in his chest, he’s so unbelievably happy. 

The couples around them glance but that’s all, there’s no crude comments or nasty stares. 

Minho spins the younger and then brings him back to his body, clearly having shocked him. Jisung surprises him by dipping him low. Their hands changing position, Sungie taking the lead for a moment. 

They both giggle completely wrapped up in their own little world, their foreheads pressing together every now and then. Min shifts their hands again and dips Jisung his head falling back, laughter coming past his lips. 

However his laughter suddenly stops, his eyes getting wide. Minho looks up trying to find why his expression and mood just changed so suddenly. 

“Darling, I've been looking for you all evening. I didn’t know I had to just look for the king.” Han Eui states. 

Min nearly drops the married man in his arms. 

What is she doing in his castle?

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> OMG I HAVEN'T WRITTEN SOMETHING THIS LONG SINCE SAY PLEASE I'M SCREAMING!!!!!! Hands down this might be my new favorite series I've ever written!!!
> 
> I'd like to make a special thank you to my good friend Molly who listened to me scream and helped me plan this fic in a matter of like fifteen minutes!! Please go check her out on twitter because she's amazing!! Find her @ ITryToEatFire.
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> What did you guys think????? I'm obsessed with this series so look forward to loads of updates!!
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> my twitter, foreverbattles,
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
